


The Rooftop Dominatrix

by dieinthylap



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominatrix, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieinthylap/pseuds/dieinthylap
Summary: Thank you so much for reading!! Let me know what you think in the comments and please give me kudos if you like it-- it boosts my self-confidence tremendously <3
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Rooftop Dominatrix

New York City rooftops were so much better in my head. I always imagined romantic evenings with Emma, cuddled up under blankets, having long conversations over a box of cookies and cheap wine. There'd be some riske hand-stuff before we'd rush back down the fire escape to finish in private.  
In reality, it smells like gasoline and trash and I'm freezing my ass off. But what sucks most about it is that the dominatrix in my apartment fucking kicked us out.  
Let me explain: Em is a sub. Like 100%. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind— I love watching her cum and seeing how much she enjoys me fucking her. Have you ever watched the girl you love go rigid in pleasure and then ask for another round? I highly recommend the experience. Anyway, for our second anniversary, I wanted to mix it up a bit. We talked about it, and she obviously wasn't interested in topping, so we ended up hiring this badass dominatrix. She walked in this evening, stripped down to lingerie and lace-up thigh-high boots, and then ordered us to remove our underwear, pull our pants back up, and go to the roof. When we got up here, she tied our hands together behind our backs and LEFT.  
Emma's warm against my back and my brain's a little fuzzy because DAMN as crazy as this is it's fucking hot— especially as I've been looking forward to it all day. Without my underwear I can feel my arousal between my thighs, soaking through my jeans. The dampness doesn't help against the chill of the evening air. It's dim, but it's not dark yet, and I'm a little uncomfortable. I'm not shy, but I don't want all of New York to see my sex life. In the past, Emma's been down for secret above-the-pants teasing when we go out to eat, but nothing beyond that. I feel her against my back, and she's tense.  
"Well, not exactly what I was expecting..." I laugh.  
"No?" Calls an innocent voice from the fire escape. "I'm sorry sweethearts, I had to go get something." I turn my head as much as I can and see our dominatrix provocatively leaning against the guardrail, a black bag in one hand. She's wearing the same outfit as earlier— a black lacy thong attached with garters to a tight-fitted lace bra that's really more decorative than anything else. It teasingly covers her nipples with two embroidered dark-red flowers. She has a glittering jewel in her belly button that, if possible, makes her even hotter. Emma moans behind me.  
"I see you're excited. Don't worry, we'll get to the fun stuff." She slinks towards us and I hear her behind me. There's a buzzing, and Emma inhales sharply. She stands and struts in front of me. She kneels, and I see a small vibrator in her hand. She switches it on and leans forward, unbuttoning my waistband and slipping her hand inside. It's warm, and I want it to stay there so badly, but she just quickly slips the vibrator into place inside my vagina, the top two parts resting on either side of my clit. It feels so fucking good to be out of control like this. As she closes my waistband and stands, I sigh in disappointment. Her eyes bore into mine.  
"I could leave you up here, you know. Those are remote control. I'd turn them up... and up... and then down. I could have you writhing for hours." I bite my lip and shake my head. Emma's hands squeeze mine behind my back, in what I'm sure is an attempt not to moan again. I cast my eyes downward, trying to slow my breathing. "I'm sorry—" I realize I don't know her name.  
"You may call me Mistress Anna."  
"I'm sorry, Mistress An—AAAAhh," As I speak, she kicks up the vibrator setting. My legs shake and I feel pleasure shoot from my core out through my legs and blossoming in my stomach. I grind my hips, trying to get some pressure, some friction, and then I can— the vibrator is turned off. I thrust my hips up, whining, wanting more. Mistress Anna leans down and slides her hand along the groove of my ass, her thumb resting on my pelvis, and squeezes hard.  
"You thought you could cum?! No, baby. You ask ME. I DECIDE when you finish, not you, or I swear to god I will leave you up here and let all of New York watch you scream."  
I am still. "I'm sorry Mistress Anna. I will wait to cum until you tell me to." Being submissive is a new muscle for me, but I like it. "Good," Mistress Anna says. "Now get your asses up. Both of you. I want you to walk down to your apartment, and if I see either of your legs shake I will spank you so hard you'll never walk again."  
Emma and I get awkwardly to our feet and take the first careful step down the fire-escape sideways. We shuffle along, Mistress Anna glaring down at us. "You two think you're strong, don't you? Look at you stumble down those steps. What a fucking mess." She speaks as though we are prisoners, and there are no rules. She can do whatever she likes to us and we must take it. I know she will, too. Emma and I stumble down another step, united as prey of Mistress Anna, weak under her command. "Good," she calls, "You aren't talking back. Maybe I'll give you a little reward if you keep it up. Remember, steady..." She teases. Emma tenses against my back, and I know why— I can suddenly hear the vibrations in between my legs. They spread warmth through my abdomen and to the tips of my toes. It is dark out now, and I hope Mistress Anna can't see my legs shake, but of course, she can.  
"Ava. What did I say to you?!"  
"Stay... steady," I work to keep my voice normal as my legs continue to shake and my knees nearly buckle.  
"What was that?!" Mistress asks.  
"You told me to stay steady, Mistress Anna," I correct my mistake.  
"That's right." She struts down the stairs and lifts up my chin so I am inches away from her face on the step above me. She smells like power, and as soft as her hand is, I know she can bring me to tears with a swift motion in-between my legs. "I," Mistress murmurs, "am going to spank you. And then I'm going to make your girlfriend cum on your face, and you will lick up the mess like a dog. That vibrator will stay on, and you will NOT fucking cum early. Do you understand me, Ava?"  
"Y-yes, Mistress Anna," I say, desperately trying not to moan. She lifts her hand and smacks me across the cheek. Emma jumps behind me, rattling the set of handcuffs.  
"Speak up when you address me!" A tear rolls down my cheek, and I don't know if it's from pleasure or pain. Emma and I stumble down the last three steps and into my apartment. My legs are still weak and shaky, and almost all of my weight is on Emma, so when Mistress Anna walks in and unlocks the handcuffs linking us together and Emma steps away, I fall to the floor, writhing.  
"GET UP!" Yells Mistress Anna. I scramble to my feet. The vibrator sends waves of shakiness and pleasure through my legs, and it's a miracle I can stand. Just a little bit of pressure or friction and I could cum... but I mustn't until Mistress gives me permission. She steps closer to me and roughly grabs my hips. She runs her thumbs along the inside of my waistband until she reaches my fly, making eye contact the whole time. She yanks open the button, and then swiftly tugs down my zipper. My pants are at my ankles in a second.  
"I want you on all fours. Your little girlfriend can watch and masturbate if she likes." That thought almost sends me over the edge. I take a deep breath, desperately needing a cold shower, and lower myself to all fours.  
The first smack takes me by surprise. I feel the sting on my ass, slicing through the pleasure like a knife. The second one comes harder, and the third with a reprimand:  
"Ass higher, bitch." I lower myself to my forearms and stick my ass up. Mistress Anna smacks me again.  
"Good, Ava. Just like that. You're dirty, aren't you? I can tell; you're dripping." She runs a finger swiftly along my slit, too light and brief to give me the pressure I need. Then I feel her straddle my back, and her face hangs in front of mine.  
"Lick it, bitch," she snarls, sticking a soaking finger in my face. I stick my tongue out and obediently clean my own juice from her hand. When I'm done, she nods.  
"Do you lick pussy like that?"  
"Do you want me to, Mistress Anna?"  
"I think your girlfriend deserves a treat. She's not as weak as you."  
I look towards Emma. She's lying on her back on my couch in only her bra, a position I've seen her in many times, her eyes staring glassily at me as she strokes her clit. I start to crawl towards her, but Mistress stops me.  
"Emma, sweetheart, come on over."  
Emma looks reluctant to stop her activity, but she rises from the couch at walks to us. Mistress directs her to lie on her back on the floor in front of me. Her legs are spread around my face, and I kiss and lick and blow gently all around her labia. The fourth smack on my ass pushes my face into her.  
"Good, Ava." Mistress purrs.  
I spread her lips and smell. Emma is wet and she smells sweet and salty and familiar. I lick from her vagina and the head of the lightly buzzing vibrator up and under the hood covering that little bead of nerves. Another smack. I moan, and the vibrations of my mouth set Emma off. She squirms under me and pushes her pelvis up into me. I secure my lips around her clit and push with my tongue, flicking it back and forth. The pink stem of the vibrator presses on one side of her clit, and I keep a beat, my tongue roughly stroking the smooth, wet, skin. Emma's breathing is shallow and fast, and she lets out little noises of pleasure every few minutes. As I get into it, Mistress Anna thrusts what I assume are two of her finger into my vagina. I'm breathing fast, and I speed up my rhythm with my heart rate as Mistress adds more fingers; and the fullness and the vibrations feel like a whole different kind of pleasure, a forbidden, delicious, rough kind. Emma lets out a moan and arches her back, her legs stiffening and her hands flying to my shoulders and squeezing as she climaxes. Mistress rewards me with a final thrust, a thumb rapidly rubbing my clit, and I fall to the floor as my body is finally given the relief of orgasm, muscles weak, racked with waves of pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Let me know what you think in the comments and please give me kudos if you like it-- it boosts my self-confidence tremendously <3


End file.
